Stop and Frisk
by Smoakingarrow03
Summary: Never in a million years did Oliver Queen think be becoming a police officer would be his life's calling and allow him to meet the woman he would never be able to live without. And never did Felicity Smoak think that following her dream to become a forensic scientist would help her meet the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1: Oliver Queen

**Hi guys this is my first attempt at a fanfic so I hope you enjoy. This idea has been in my head for a while now and I finally have decided to sit down and write it. In this story there is no island and Oliver is not the Green Arrow. It is completely AU.**

 **This story is definetely going to be multiple chapters, just not sure how many yet.**

 _ **The first chapter focuses on Oliver's backstory.**_

Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 1

The day was finally here. Oliver Queen had finally finished his training and was officially a Starling City police officer. He couldn't believe it. If you had asked Oliver five years ago that this was the career path he would choose he would have laughed in your face but all that changed when his younger sister Thea was mugged on her way home from grabbing coffee with her friends about three years ago.

He remembered getting the call from the hospital like it was yesterday.

THREE YEARS AGO…

It was around one in the afternoon when the ringing of his phone woke him after a hard night of partying with his best friend Tommy Meryln. As he came to, he noticed he had several missed calls from the same number, one he didn't recognize. He checked his voicemail on his phone and woke up immediately. The message was from a nurse at Starling General hospital informing him that his younger sister Thea had been mugged while out getting coffee with friends and to please come to the hospital right away.

Moving faster then he had in recent memory, Oliver quickly got changed and raced over to the hospital to be with his sister. He was the only one she had at this point. Their mother was away on business as she was helping out with a project at Queen Consolidated and his father well, his father was probably at the office per usual.

After running through about a half dozen red lights, he finally arrived at the hospital.

Quickly, running through the doors of the Emergency Department and stopping at the front desk he asked the nurse. "Excuse me, I'm Oliver Queen, my sister Thea Queen was brought in a little while ago, she was the victim of a mugging."

"Oh of course Mr. Queen, please follow me your sister is just down this hallway."

"Thank you." He said. He thinks her name was Patty if he was reading her badge correctly.

He entered the room to find Thea sitting in the hospital bed, holding an ice pack to the back of her head as another nurse, was stitching up what looked to be a decent sized gash above her right eye.

As soon as she saw him her face lit up. "Ollie! I'm so glad you are here."

And then the questions started: "Thea, what happened? Are you okay? Who did this? Do you have a concussion?" Oliver couldn't get this information fast enough.

Just as soon as he finished his twenty question spree. A tall man dressed in scrubs and a labcoat walked in and introduced himself.

"Hello Mr. Queen. My name is Harrison Wells and I am the ER doctor assigned to Thea's case."

Relief flooded Oliver's system. Finally he could get some answers.

Dr. Wells explained that Thea did have a minor concussion from being struck in the head and falling backwards and hitting the stone pavement, but other than that she would be fine. He instructed Oliver to keep an eye on her over the next couple days, but everything looked as if it would be ok.

Oliver shook Dr. Wells's hand and thanked him for all he had done.

Once they were alone Oliver gathered Thea into a bear hug and thanked God she was ok. Even though she was several years younger than him, he and Thea were thick as thieves. A consequence of growing up with parents who seemed to care more about the company than their own children.

After finally letting go, Oliver looked at Thea, "What happened?"

Thea exhaled and began to recount the ordeal. "Well I had gone out to lunch with some friends and we all decided to grab a coffee at this little shop we adore you know the one Jitters and as I was coming out of the shop a man came up to me and demanded I give him my purse. I refused, he approached me hit me in the head with some sort of object, hence the stitches. He pulled out a knife and threatened me. Just as he was approaching me a man scared him off and I simultaneously I lost my balance and hit the back of my head on the ground. Roy stayed with me till the ambulance came. My head hurts but on the plus side, the scumbag didn't get my purse." She smirked.

Oliver huffed out a laugh. Thea was one of the few people who could take a situation like this and make it something to laugh at.

"Well I'm glad you are okay. Have the police come by? Do they have any idea who did this?" He asked. Concern flooding his system again.

"Detective Lance was here right before you arrived. He took my statement and told me he would call if he had any information or needed anything more from me."

Oliver groaned. "I'm sure he was just thrilled to be taking a statement from a Queen for yet another police report."

Detective Lance was none other than the father of his ex-girlfriend, well girlfriend, well God knows what they were these days, Laurel Lance and had busted Oliver one too many times during his late teens and early twenties for a wide variety of stupid decisions ranging from punching a paparazzi cameraman to peeing a on a cop car.

Thea chuckled. "He wasn't that bad actually. I think he was just happy that I was the victim in this case and not the one causing the trouble."

Oliver and Thea sat in her room for another hour or so before the nurse brought back Thea's discharge papers. Dr. Wells popped back in one more time and told Oliver to call him if he had any questions.

Oliver thanked him once again and shook his hand. After Dr. Wells left the room, he turned to Thea, "Ready to go home Speedy?"

"Ugh I told you not to call me that."

"You'll always be Speedy to me." He said, as they walked out the ER doors and headed home.

Over the next several weeks Oliver watched Thea struggle with going out on her own after the attack. Although she would never admit it, he could tell she was always on edge. A few weeks turned into a couple months with no luck of tracking down the man who attacked Thea.

The only positive to come out of this event was Oliver finally knew what he wanted to do with his life. He chose not to enter the family business and take over QC like his father would have wanted. Instead he began studying and training, and about a year and a half after Thea's attack he was accepted into the Starling City Police Academy.

This career path decision shocked everyone who knew "Ollie". His father said it was only a matter of time before he came back and wanted become part of the family business. Moira Queen, his mother was not fond of the idea either, as she was concerned about her only son's safety. Laurel scoffed at the idea saying it was only a matter of time before he screwed it up, needless to say they were not together anymore.

Tommy and Thea were the most supportive and were for him throughout his time in the academy.

Oliver had grown up a lot in the past couple years. He put his playboy ways behind him in hopes of doing some good and helping the people of his city.

PRESENT DAY

So now after about a year of training, he was sitting next to his fellow officers some of which had become dear friends throughout his time at the academy. John Diggle was to his right and was like a brother Oliver never had. John was several years older as he had been in the army and spent two tours in Afghanistan before enrolling in the academy. Sara Lance, Laurel's younger sister was to his left. He and Sara had grown closer than they had been when he was dating Laurel. She had always wanted to follow in her father's footsteps which Oliver admired.

As the Police Commissioner presented the newest class of Starling City police officers to the crowded arena. Oliver was able to see Tommy and Thea in the crowd cheering and shouting his name. He couldn't wait to see them after the ceremony and celebrate before he began his new career.

As soon as the ceremony was over Oliver met up with Tommy and Thea outside and was greeted with the biggest bear hug from Thea and a handshake from Tommy, both singing their praises of how proud they were of him.

John, his wife Lyla, and Sara met up with them outside as well. Many pictures were taken to celebrate the special occasion.

"Where is Laurel?" Thea asked Sara.

"Oh miss big shot District Attorney Laurel Lance couldn't be bothered to come to this. She is supposedly working on some big case that goes to trial next week, but who knows." Sara answered.

"Huh kinda sounds like our parents. I cant believe they didn't come. Its really rotten Ollie. I know they don't want this but the least they could do was come out and support their own son."

"It's okay Speedy. I have everyone here who matters most and that's all I could want. Mom and Dad will come around eventually. " Oliver said.

"Well on a more celebratory note. Since today is New Year's Eve and I believe you guys don't start your new careers until Monday that means tonight is a time for celebration!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Now I know you cant go overboard since you are officers of the law but how about I get you into the VIP section of Verdant tonight so you guys can go out with a bang? He suggested.

"That sounds like a plan to me. Maybe I will even ask my yoga instructor, Nyssa, if she will be my date." Sara said with a smirk on her face.

"Lyla and I will be there, we wouldn't miss it."

Oliver turned to Tommy, "Thanks man that is awesome. There are no other people I would rather celebrate with. Of course me and Speedy will be there." Meet at the club around 10 tonight?"

Sounds great everyone replied in unison and the group went their separate ways to get ready for the festivities tonight.

Oliver couldn't wait to celebrate with his friends tonight and welcome in the new year along with new opportunities . He felt like he understood the phrase everything happens for a reason now more than ever. If Thea had never been attacked who knows what he would be doing with his life.

Little did Oliver know however, his new career path wasn't the only thing 2016 had in store for him as he would soon find out during the celebration later that evening.

 **Sooo...Thoughts?**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews are welcome!**

 **The next chapter will introduce the one an only Felicity Smoak and her backstory.**

 **I should be posting it within the next week!**

 **Follow me on tumblr: Smoakingarrow03**

 **Until nexttime,**

 **xoxo Smoakingarrow03**


	2. Chapter 2:Felicity Smoak

**Hey all!**

 **Thank you for all the faves and follows on the first chapter!**

 **Chapter two is finally here and will focus on the backstory of the one and only Felicity Smoak**!

 **ENJOY**!

"BEEP,BEEP,BEEP."

Felicity Smoak opened her eyes and groaned. Time to get up already she thought. It seemed like she just went to sleep. She slowly rolled over and shut off her alarm clock not wanting to get out of her warm comfy bed just yet.

A text came through her phone. She chuckled. It was her best friend Barry Allen asking if she wanted him to pick her up a cup of coffee on his way in.

She quickly replied with a yes and finally got herself out of bed to ready herself for yet another busy day at the Starling City Police's crime lab where she worked.

As she got ready, she thought about how happy she was with where her life was at. Even though it was hectic with the odd work hours sometimes, she wouldn't change it for the world.

Felicity grew up in Las Vegas ,Nevada in a small house, not too far from the strip. She grew up with her mom and dad and even though they didn't have much, it didn't matter because they were together.

Her father worked at Palmer Technology, developing new software and computer systems. He usually worked late hours and she remembered sneaking out of bed when he got home just to spend some time with him. They would sit at the kitchen table and he would show her how to take apart and put back together the piece of tech equipment he had brought home from the office that day.

She remembered thinking life couldn't get any better, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

It was 10 years ago to the day, that she came home from the library to have her the life she knew fall apart and shape her into the person she was today.

Felicity remembered that day like it was yesterday.

 _ **10 YEARS AGO…**_

It was New Years Eve, one of her favorite holidays. She loved the celebrations and how Vegas seemed to come even more alive than it was on a daily basis. She always watched the fireworks with her mom and dad to signify the start of a new year, a new beginning.

She was coming home from the library that day after working on a school project that was assigned over the winter break. After spending countless hours in the library the last few days, her paper was finally finished and she couldn't wait to get home and spend the holiday with her parents.

The library was about a mile or so from her house so she decided to walk there not wanting to bother either of her parents for a ride. Her mom was still sleeping when she left that morning. Donna had worked a late shift at the casino in order to have the night off to spend it with her family and her father Noah was at Palmer Tech till early afternoon as he was putting the finishing touches to his new software program.

As she was nearing her house, her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. In her driveway there were two Las Vegas police cars. She broke into a sprint, running faster than she could ever remember. What had happened, she wondered. A million thoughts crossed her mind but nothing could prepare her for what she saw when she burst through her front door, running straight to the kitchen.

The sight she saw in front of her broke her heart. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table, eyes bloodshot and her nose swollen from crying and she immediately knew whatever news the officers were here to deliver was the farthest thing from good news.

At the sight of her daughter, Donna jumped up from the table and pulled Felicity into a tight embrace and began to cry.

"Mom, mom what's wrong? You're scaring me." Felicity said.

Donna tried to speak and immediately broke down.

One of the officers guided them both back to the kitchen table and instructed them to sit.

"I assume you are Felicity. My name is Officer Thawne, but you can call me Eddie and this is my partner Joe West. I'm afraid we have some bad news Felicity and there is no easy way to tell you this."

Before he continued, Officer Thawne looked over at Donna, almost silently asking her if it was okay to break the news. Donna looked at Eddie briefly and nodded as Officer West tried to comfort her by rubbing a hand up and down he back.

"There was a robbery this afternoon at coffee shop on 23rd and Archer."

Felicity froze. She knew that was the very coffee shop her father went to for his lunch break to get out of the office for a little while.

As Officer Thawne continued, Felicity stood there silently. She felt like she was in a dream. This could not be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen.

In her current state of shock, she only heard bits and pieces, "Your father was shot trying to protect a mother and young child when the robber demanded money from all the customers in the shop. He refused to move out of the way when the assailant became combative. He was shot at point black range in the chest. He didn't suffer. He died protecting that woman and her little girl. We are so sorry for your loss."

Felicity felt numb. Yes she was close with her mother, but her father was truly her world. He was her best friend and now he was gone. The day which was supposed to signify the end and news beginnings just signified the end to her now.

They buried her father a week later. She remembered giving a beautiful eulogy at his funeral, well at least that's what everyone told her. She didn't really remember the funeral at all, all she knew was that her father, her rock was gone.

The investigation into her father's death went on for months without any leads and Felicity began to lose hope that justice would ever be served for her father. Six months later, however there was a break in the case. A forensic scientist who worked in the ballistics section of the Las Vegas crime lab matched the bullet that struck her father to a bullet recovered from the scene of another armed robbery where the suspect was in custody. Officer Thawne, well now Detective Thawne confronted the suspect with this new evidence and the suspect confessed to robbing the coffee shop and shooting Felicity's father.

Detective Thawne called to relay the good news to Felicity and her mother and for the first time in ages Felicity felt like she was one step closer to finding closure.

Over the next couple months, she began thinking about the future and she realized the next step in finding closure was to leave Las Vegas. She barely even saw her mother anymore as she was working an insane amount of hours. This place didn't feel like home anymore. She needed to find her peace and she knew it wasn't here.

Felicity took the SATs in the fall of that year and began applying to schools with programs in Forensic Science. If you asked her last year if this was the career path she would be choosing she would have laughed in your face. She always pictured following in her father's footsteps by earning degrees in Software Design and Cyber Security and maybe even work at Palmer Technologies, but now all that dream brought out were painful memories of her father, not the promise of a future. She decided to pursue forensics to try and help other families find closure, just like that the one at the crime lab did for her and her mother. She wanted to help people, its what her father would have wanted. She was doing this in his honor.

So two years later, Felicity shipped out to MIT after being accepted into their Forensic Science program and left Las Vegas and the painful memories behind. Her mother begged her not to go, but she knew this was what she needed to do to move on and be happy.

The first couple weeks at MIT were tough. Moving so far away from home was an adjustment and add into the equation the fact she didn't know anymore made her question her decision in the first place.

That was until she met Barry Allen, who would become her best friend throughout her years at MIT. She met Barry in her General Chemistry class. He was a transfer student from Central City University and like her knew no one.

They clicked instantly, geeking out over their shared interest in Doctor Who, comics books and Harry Potter. While also sharing stories of pain and heartache, like Felicity, Barry lost his mother when he was just eight years old.

Soon after ,while studying in the library, the pair met Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. Caitlin was a Biochemistry major, while Cisco was studying physics. The four became instant friends and almost inseparable. Their friend circle grew larger when Barry began dating Iris who was a Journalism major during their junior year and when Caitlin began dating Ronnie, whom she meet in her Genetics class.

Felicity tried dating, she really did, but nothing seemed to stick. The closest she had come to what she called a real relationship was when she started dating Cooper in the spring of her junior year. They were dating a couple months and she thought everything was going well, until one day after class she came back to Cooper's apartment to find him in bed with another girl, needless to say that relationship ended then and there.

Her time at MIT flew and before she knew it, the time had come to start looking for jobs. Both her and Barry applied to many different labs around the country which had openings in their preferred specialties. Barry's interests focused on Hair and Fibers where Felicity's were in Ballistics and Drug Analysis.

As it turned out, both Barry and Felicity were able to secure positions at the Starling City Police Departments Crime Laboratory in their respective fields. Caitlin and Cisco also were headed to Starling after graduation. Caitlin was hired as a research biochemist at the Star Labs satellite facility and Cisco was attending graduate school at Starling City University.

Iris and Ronnie would not be too far away either as Iris would be working for the Starling Times as an investigative reporter and Ronnie would be working at Mercury labs.

It was all Felicity could have hoped for, to take in the next step in life's journey with some of the best people she had ever met by her side.

 **PRESENT…**

While reminiscing about her past, Felicity scurried around her apartment getting ready for the day. Out of her group of friends, she and Barry were the only ones who had to go into work that day. Caitlin and the rest of the gang were off, giving them all plenty of free time to come up with a plan to rope her into celebrating New Years Eve.

After about a half hour she was ready for work, she grabbed her keys off the kitchen table, locked her apartment and hopped into her red mini cooper and headed towards the lab. She was able to make it to work in record time since so many people had the luxury of having the day off. Traffic was minimal, which she was grateful for since she did get a slightly later start than usual that morning.

As she pulled into the parking lot she saw Barry leaning up against his car two coffees in his hand. Felicity parked her mini next to Barry's car and hopped out.

"Morning!" Barry exclaimed.

"You are my knight in shining armor Allen." She smirked.

"You are just saying that because I brought you your drug of choice." Barry quipped back.

Felicity chuckled as they headed for the entrance. Both chattering about the latest episode of Doctor Who.

They scanned into the building and headed towards the elevator.

"You have a busy day ahead of you?" Barry asked.

"Unfortunately not, I was hoping I'd be busy. I wanted to keep my mind off today."

Barry knew what this day signified for Felicity. This day was burned into her head just as the day his mother was killed was burned into his.

"How are you doing by the way? I know you don't like to talk about it much."

She smiled. "I'm doing okay. Just another year going by. Thank you for asking Barry."

The elevator dinged signaling they had reached Barry's floor.

"Anytime Felicity. I'm always here for you. Lunch at 1? I think Caitlin said something about meeting up at Jitters." He asked as he exited the elevator.

"Count me in. I'll meet you in the lobby." Answered Felicity, as the elevator doors closed and carried her up to the sixth floor.

She walked into her lab room and sat at her desk logging onto her computer. Once she was logged in she checked the case backlog.

She sighed only 4 cases needed to be done today. This was only going to be a long one. She found herself looking forward to lunch with her friends. One o'clock couldn't come soon enough.

After what seemed like an eternity later, it was finally lunchtime. Felicity locked her computer and sent Barry a quick text saying she would meet him in the lobby in five minutes.

She couldn't wait to get out of there. She had been done her cases for about a good two hours and nothing more had come in. She shouldn't be surprised, the week between Christmas and New Years was always a low crime time, which in theory was a good thing.

She greeted Barry in the lobby and the two decided to walk to Jitters as it was not too far from the lab.

When they arrived Felicity was surprised to find that not only was Caitlin joining them for lunch, but so was Ronnie, Iris and Cisco.

Everyone greeted each other with hugs and then sat down and began to look at the menu.

Felicity didn't know why she bothered. It was always chicken Caesar salad anyway. The waitress came by and took their orders and the small talk ensued while they waited on their food.

As they were talking, Felicity noticed Barry give Caitlin a slight nudge and a look, she eyed them suspiciously.

"Alright you two, spill the beans what's with all the little glances and secret looks?" She demanded.

Barry and Caitlin eyed each other nervously, before Caitlin finally spoke.

"What are your plans tonight, Licity?"

Felicity knew where this was going but she decided to humor Caitlin with an answer anyway.

"Well let's see, I plan to go home change into my Green Arrow PJ pants and favorite green shirt, catch up on all my TV shows and cuddle with my date, of course."

At the mention of the word date, Iris and Cisco's eyes grew wide, surprised by this development.

"Oh did I say date, I meant wine bottle, but that's all the same difference to me." Felicity finished.

Ronnie chuckled and Caitlin gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well I was hoping you would maybe humor us."

"And what would me humoring you entail, Caitlin?"

Iris was sick of them all dancing around the subject and flat out said what everyone was thinking.

"Felicity, we have known you for 8 years and we know why you don't go out on New Years or even really celebrate it. I know it was because of your dad and I'm sorry for that but that shouldn't stop you from living your life. We really want to spend it together and by together I mean all of us together. We've never done that before."

The table fell silent. No one expected Iris to come out and say everything, but after 8 years it needed to be said.

Felicity was the first to speak, "I appreciate the thought guys, but its really not my thing. I'd much rather stay in. Plus I don't think I would be much fun anyways."

It was Cisco's turn to jump in. "What are you talking about Smoak, you are always the life of the party whenever we go out. Its just this day always seems to hold you back and I don't want to see you sacrifice some potentially good experiences in life."

Felicity smiled. Leave it to Cisco to actually get her to consider this.

"Just hear me out." Caitlin said. "I have a friend who knows a friend who was able to get us on the guest list at Verdant tonight. You know the one owned by Tommy Merlyn, one of the richest guys in Star City. She was able to get us all on the list and we were all hoping that you would come with us and celebrate a new beginning. Please Lis. Just this once."

The hope in Caitlin's eyes was a killer. Felicity wanted to say yes so bad, but what if she couldn't move past what has been holding her back for so long. She didn't want to put a damper on her friends goodtime, which in all honesty was the main reason she never came out during previous years.

Felicity bit her bottom lip. "I don't know guys. I don't want to spoil the fun. What if I'm having a bad time. I don't want to burden one of your guys with having to cheer me up."

"Lets get one thing straight Smoak, you are never a burden." Ronnie chimed in as he wrapped his arm around Caitlin in the booth.

She sighed. This was a battle she was clearing loosing at the moment and then Barry spoke up and all hope was lost.

"Listen, how about we make a deal. Come out with us and if you are having a good time than great we can stay and party the night away and make it memorable, but if you are having a bad time just say the word and I will take you home and we won't ever talk about this again. How does that sound?" He said.

Felicity weighed her options and realized her friends were right. She had been sitting on the sidelines for too long and it was time to change and what better time than on New Years Eve, the night of endings and new beginnings.

She paused and looked at the hopeful faces at the table. "Ok guys I'll go, but only until midnight and then I'm leaving."

Caitlin and Iris both squealed, Ronnie fist pumped and Barry and Cisco high fived.

"Yes we are so happy! See I told you it would work Barry." Iris said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"How long have you been planning this?" Felicity asked him as she narrowed her eyes.

Barry stuttered and Caitlin answered for him. "About a month or so." She laughed.

Barry and Felicity both realized that their lunch hour was coming to an end. Everyone finished eating and the bill was paid.

As they were exiting Jitters, the girls were in deep conversation about what they were going to wear and how they were going to do their hair and the guys were coming up with different scenarios they could bet upon that night.

Much to Barry and Ronnie's disappointment, the girls decided they would get ready at Felicity's apartment and take a cab to Verdant as it was not too far from the there.

Everyone said there goodbyes in front of the lab. Caitlin and Iris waved goodbye and told Felicity they would be at her apartment at 6 o'clock sharp and they would not be leaving there any later than 9 o'clock as they were anxious to get to Verdant to dance into the new year.

As they were walking away Caitlin yelled with a wink, "Maybe you'll even meet some handsome arm candy tonight!"

Barry laughed and the look on Felicity's face said it all. She hadn't even thought of that. It had been so long since she had been in the dating game. Did she even remember how to flirt?

Barry laughed even harder and she realized she said that last part out loud.

Damn it. How was she going to impress anyone tonight. I mean it might be possible if they found her babbling endearing, but that was a long shot.

She was even more nervous now but also excited, as her and Barry entered the elevator for the second time today.

Four o'clock couldn't come soon enough, though she would never admit it out loud ,she was very excited for tonight. Her friends were right it had been too long and it was time to put the past behind her.

Little did she know that going to celebrate tonight would not only be about moving on from her past, it would be about opening her heart in a way she never expected.

 **So there you have it!**

 **I know Oliver and Felicity have not met yet but I felt it was important to tell their backstories seperately.**

 **Chapter 3 will focus on Verdant ;) and will not disappoint. Should be up within the week!**

 **Reviews are welcome!**

 **Follow me on Tumblr: SmoakingArrow03**

 **Until next time,**

 **xoxo SmoakingArrow03**


	3. Chapter 3: Verdant I

Hey Everyone!

I want to apologize that it took me so long to update! Work has been crazy. I havent really had any time over the last couple weeks.

I do want to thank everyone for the faves and follows! I really appreciate it.

That being said, I know this chapter three was supposed to be the chapter where Felicity and Oliver met but as I was writing the chapter it started to get too long for my liking so I decided to split this into two parts.

I am working on Chapter 4 as we speak and it should be up by tomorrow night. I thank you for your patience.

This chapter covers Olivier and Felicity getting ready for the evening as well as the beginning of their evening at Verdant.

Reviews are welcome!

I hope you all enjoy,

Follow me on tumblr: SmoakingArrow03

hOliver opened the door to his loft and placed his bag on the kitchen counter. It was around four in the afternoon. He told Tommy he would meet him at the club around seven in order to help him out with any last minute things before Verdant opened, meaning he had a few hours to relax before he had to leave.

Oliver walked over to his liquor cabinet grabbed a glass and poured himself some whiskey. He walked out the glass doors and stood on the balcony looking out at the city. He couldn't wait to celebrate with his friends tonight. God knows he needed it. The academy was tough and he was looking forward to letting loose a little with the people he cared about the most.

After finishing his glass, Oliver went back inside and headed towards his home gym. He wanted to get a workout in before going out that night. Working out had become an escape for Oliver. It helped him relax and forget about his problems. Before he knew it the clock read five thirty and Oliver realized he needed to get ready.

Oliver took a quick shower and got dressed. As he was putting on his shoes he heard his doorbell ring.

"It's open!" He yelled.

"OLLIEEEE WHO IS READY TO PARTYYYYY!?" Thea yelled through the loft.

He came down the stairs and met his sister in the kitchen.

He took one look at her and automatically went into protective big brother mode.

Thea was wearing a sleeveless black velvet dress that came to her mid thigh and a deep V-neck front. She was also wearing heels that were so high she was almost as tall as him.

He cleared his throat. "Isn't that dress a little…uh..too much?"

Thea laughed. "Oh Ollie I appreciate the protectiveness, but that's not needed, I'm a big girl. No need to worry, Roy will be behind the bar tonight and just like you he wont let anyone get out of line. By the way, I'm loving the suit. Charcoal grey really works for you, maybe you will find a new lady tonight and we can finally rid ourselves of the thought of Laurel making a reappearance."

"Thanks you Speedy, but you know Laurel and I haven't really been on good terms in over a year."

"I know Ollie, but still, she always tries to find a way to weasel back in and it always happens when things are going good, like now, you have a bright future ahead of you and I don't want her to bring you down."

"I know, but trust me. I am over Laurel Lance. I want nothing to do with her romantically anymore. And maybe you are right, maybe I will meet a new lady tonight." He winked.

Just as Oliver finished his sentence, Thea's phone started to ring.

"Hello. Oh hey John. Yea, I'm at his apartment right now. Yep. We will be right down. K. See you in a few. Bye."

"I'm guessing John and Lyla are here."

"Yep! Now let's go and celebrate big brother and maybe find you a woman!"

Oliver just shook his head. He lead his sister out the door and locked it behind him.

They hopped into the backseat of John's jeep.

"Damn Thea, you look good." Lyla said from the front seat.

"Why thank you, my lady. You look pretty hot yourself." Thea fired back.

"Does this mean I have to tell Oliver how handsome he looks?" John said as he pulled away from Oliver's building and headed downtown towards Verdant.

Everyone laughed. "Why thank you Dig, I wore this suit just for you." Oliver joked.

As they drove, they continued to chatter away about the night ahead. Oliver noticed Thea was typing frantically away on her phone.

"What are you up to Speedy? What's with all the texting?" Oliver asked.

"Oh well I think our celebratory party just got a little larger." Thea answered.

"How so?" Lyla asked, sounding excited at the prospect.

"Well remember Roy's older step brother, Jay. He works over at Star Labs. Tommy owed Roy a favor so Roy got Jay and a bunch of his friends onto the guest list for tonight. Since they really aren't going to know anyone else and Roy will be working, he asked if Jay and his friends can join our group tonight. I know its yours and Digg's and Sara's night to celebrate, but would you mind Ollie?"

"Of course not Thea, the more the merrier." Oliver said, with John nodding in agreement.

"And when did Sara ever have a problem with more people to party with." Digg tossed in.

"Awesome! Thanks guys you are the best! I will let Roy know!" Thea exclaimed, just as they pulled up to the VIP parking area outside Verdant.

All four exited John's jeep and headed towards the entrance. It was just after seven and the club was officially opening at nine, meaning they all two hours to help Tommy put the finishing touches on the club before the floors were flooded with people.

Once inside the club, Thea quickly made her way to behind the main bar to greet Roy with a quick kiss.

"Hey beautiful." Roy said in reply.

Oliver made his way over to Roy.

"Roy, good to see you." He said as they shook hands.

"You too Oliver, congratulations on graduating by the way, I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"Thanks Roy. I understand. Its not your fault your boss is a slave driver." Oliver joked.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Tommy exclaimed from the top of the stairs that led up to his office.

Everyone greeted each other with hugs.

"Where is Sara?" Thea asked. "Oh and did she ask Nyssa to come with her tonight?"

"No idea." Lyla answered.

"Was someone asking about me?"

Everyone turned around to see Sara, dressed in a skin tight navy blue dress and silver heels. Her hair was down and curled to frame her face. Behind her stood a tall, gorgeous brunette with the bone structure anyone would envy.

"Guys, this is Nyssa, my date. Nyssa, this is Oliver, his sister Thea, Tommy, John and his wife Lyla. Oh and behind the bar is Thea's boyfriend Roy and the best bartender ever."

"Its nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you!" Thea yelled, with everyone else agreeing with the sentiment.

"Well I hate to break up this party, but do you guys mind helping me out with a couple little things." Tommy asked.

"Not at all buddy, what do you need." Oliver answered.

Tommy instructed everyone in small odd jobs here and there to ready the club for opening.

After everything was done, he and Oliver made there way to the bar.

"Thanks for doing this buddy, I appreciate it." Oliver said as he patted Tommy on the back.

"No need to thank me Oliver. I'm proud of you. You deserve this. And who knows maybe you'll find someone to kiss a midnight. I mean it is New Years Eve after all." He winked.

Oliver chuckled. "What is it with everyone trying to set me up tonight. You know I haven't had much luck recently."

"I know dude. I mean Laurel, McKenna, Helena and lets not forget Isabel. That's a horrible track record, but I have a good feeling about tonight. Trust me. My instincts are never wrong." Tommy said as he took another sip of his bourbon.

Oliver punched his arm. "Gee thanks, man. But if I do remember correctly, weren't you the one who said and I quote, "You better fuck that one, her legs go on for miles", in regards to Isabel."

"Okay, okay, okay. Alright I was wrong with Isabel. VERY WRONG. But tonight is different. I can feel it."

"I hope you are right buddy. I really do."

Before everyone knew it, it was 8:55.

"Alright everyone, only 5 minutes till we open. I may not see you much tonight but I want you all to have a great time. Especially you three, motioning to Oliver, Digg and Sara. You guys deserve it." Tommy bellowed.

Everyone cheered and with that the group made their way up to the VIP lounge as Tommy opened the club doors, the lights dimmed and the music began to play.

Felicity sighed as she looked in her closet for something to wear to Verdant tonight. She had been trying to figure out what to wear for the last half hour and nothing was popping out at her. She knew this was a bad idea.

The only good decision she has made so far was pouring a glass of wine as soon as she got home. So here she was glass in hand, frustrated and already trying to think of excuses to get out of going tonight when she heard movement from the living room.

Caitlin and Iris must have let themselves into her apartment with Caitlin's spare key.

"Licity!" She heard Caitlin yell.

"In the bedroom!" Felicity called back.

Iris and Caitlin made there way back to her bedroom with their bags and found Felicity sitting on her bed with a dejected look on her face.

"Okay what's wrong? Out with it." Iris said as she hung her dress on the back of Felicity's bedroom door.

"Guys this was a bad idea. I have nothing to wear. You know I have not been out "clubbing" in ages. My closet highly lacks attire in that department." Felicity sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that, which is why I brought you a present." Caitlin said with a wide grin.

Felicity eyed her suspiciously. "What did you do Snow?"

"Well since I love you so much and I knew you would agree to this weeks ago lets just say I bought you a little something when I was out shopping for my New Years Eve dress and I think you are going to love it."

"Ugh, Caitlin you didn't have to do that. I feel terrible."

"Don't Felicity, you deserve this and I cant wait to see what it looks like on you." Caitlin smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for. Show her already." Iris said from the bathroom. She was wasting no time beginning to get ready by plugging in her curling iron to use on the girl's hair.

"Okay, Licity. Close your eyes." Caitlin said as she began to take the dress she had in the garment bag she brought over.

"Seriously Caitlin is this really nesscescary. You can just show it to me. I'm not five year old."

"Humor me, okay Felicity. I want to see the look on your face and this is going to be the way I get it."

Felicity huffed. "Fine. My eyes are closed. Can't see a thing."

"Good." Caitlin answered. Felicity heard Caitlin getting the dress out of the bag and heard Iris come out of the bathroom, obviously wanting to see her reaction too.

"Okay. You can open them." Caitlin said.

Felicity opened her eyes and she was taken aback. The dress Caitlin was holding was stunning. The dress was completely covered in gold sequins. The front was long sleeved with a scoop neck and looked like it would come down to her mid thigh. The back was what really caught Felicity's attention. The dress was almost completely open. It looked like the material would pick up again right near her tailbone. She started to panic. There is no way she could pull this off. She hasn't worn anything this bold in a while.

"Well, what do you think?" Iris asked.

"Wow. Um I don't know what to say. Caitlin, its beautiful. But it would definitely look better on you. I cant pull this off. I bet Ronnie would love to see you in that. I'm sure he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you. That dress would be off of you when you got home faster than I can finish this glass of wine."

Caitlin and Iris rolled their eyes as Felicity continued babbling.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak. You will stop this babbling nonsense in 3…2…1. Thank you. And you will be wearing this dress. I bought this dress for you in mind. And you are right this dress may be off of you that quickly tonight after we find you some arm candy to play with." Caitlin winked.

Felicity turned red at that thought. Man she really was rusty. Good lord help any guy who decided to talk to her tonight.

"Don't worry girl we got your back. We won't let any creepers come near you." Iris said.

"Okay, now that this is settled, lets pour some wine and get hot ladies!" Caitlin said.

Three bottles of wine and two hours later the girls were finally ready to go.

Caitlin and Iris both looked stunning. Caitlin was wearing a dark red dress with short cap sleeves, the dress was tight in the bodice and flared at the hips and black high heels adorned her feet. Her hair was done in a simple up do with smoky eye makeup and bright red lipstick. Iris chose to go the darker route. She was wearing a skin tight bandage dress that was dark purple in color, the dress showing an ample amount of cleavage and silver stilettos on her feet. Her hair was all curled and pulled into a low ponytail.

"Damn, we look fine." Caitlin said as she and Iris looked at each other after putting the final touches on their looks.

"Tell me something I don't already know girl." Iris answered.

They both looked at one another and yelled at the same time.

"Your turn Felicity!"

Felicity came out of the bathroom and stood in front of her friends.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Girl if you do not find some hottie tonight something is wrong with the whole male population in Star City. Girl you are Smoakin'. Pun intended." Caitlin said.

Iris nodded in agreement.

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't help but agree. The dress did come down to her mid thigh. She paired the dress with gold heels. The back of the dress was a the real showstopper. The open back came all the way down to the end of spine, leaving her back completely exposed, meaning no bra, but she was going out for New Years, so why not be a little adventurous.

She wore her hair down in soft curls with it pinned to one side. Caitlin convinced her to wear her contacts and she also did her makeup. Felicity was never a big makeup girl so she was glad Caitlin didn't go overboard. She did however add one more addition, her trademark bright pink lipstick completed the look and Felicity couldn't be happier.

Felicity looked at Caitlin and shook her head. "I hate to say this, but you are right. This dress is perfect. I owe you one Cait. Thank you."

"No need to thank me Lis."

"Now I just talked to the boys. They are almost ready to go. Should I call a cab?" Iris asked.

Caitlin and Felicity nodded in agreement.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls piled in the back of the cab and were headed towards Verdant.

"So how did you get us on the guest list, let alone the VIP guest list Snow?" asked Iris while taking a swig of the tequila from her flask as she passed it to Felicity.

Felicity nodded her head as she took a sip and handed in back to Iris.

"You guys have met Jay right. I work with him at Star Labs." Caitlin began.

"Oh yea Jay that really tall one right?" Iris clarified.

"That's the one. Well his younger step brother Roy is the head bartender at Verdant and is good friends with Tommy Meryln the owner. Roy owed Jay a favor so Jay was nice enough to hook us up."

"Caitlin if I didn't know better I would say Jay may have a little crush on you." Felicity chuckled.

"Funny you should mention that Lis because he was the one who asked if you would be joining us. " Caitlin countered.

Felicity paled at that comment. "I don't think so Caitlin, Jay doesn't really seem like my type. Id like to date someone who isn't in the scientific field, maybe into something more exciting."

"You go get what you want girl." Iris exclaimed.

"Really Felicity, Jay is really nice." Caitlin frowned.

"I know Caitlin, I met him, but we had the chemistry of a cardboard box. Thank you but no thank you." Felicity laughed.

"Okay, now that's over who else is going to be there that we know Caitlin since we got into the VIP section." Iris asked as they neared Verdant.

"Well from what Jay said, the VIP section is very exclusive tonight. Something about one of Tommy's friends celebrating a big event. So we get to party with the elite tonight people. Are we ready?" Caitlin asked as the cab pulled up to Verdant.

"As ready as I will ever be." Felicity sighed. Well here goes nothing she thought.

The girls made their way to the VIP line. Iris had gotten a text from Barry saying they were already inside at the main bar with Jay.

After waiting for a couple minutes, the girls made their way into Verdant. The checked their coats and began making their way to the main bar to find the guys. Even though the club had just opened it was already packed. As they walked, Felicity was taken aback by the gorgeous decorations. There were silver and gold streamers as well as fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. The place was gorgeous and she was actually glad her friends convinced her to come out.

Finally after several minutes of pushing and shoving, the girls made it to the bar and found their friends. Hugs and greetings were all exchanged. The exchange between Jay and Felicity was particularly awkward as it was evident Felicity did not want to be involved in the lengthy hug Jay had given her.

Felicity heard Barry chuckle and gave him the death stare as she tried to extract herself from Jay's hug.

"You look great Felicity." Jay said as his eyes raked over her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Thanks Jay, but if you'll excuse me I'm going to go say hello to Barry." Felicity said as she made a run for it. Hopefully Jay found someone else to attach to or it was going to be a long night.

As soon as Felicity made her way over to Barry she slapped him.

"Ouch. What was that for?" He asked.

"You know exactly what it was for. That was not funny or enjoyable and you know it."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It wont happen again. By the way you look great. I'm glad you decided to come." Barry smiled at her.

"Thank Barry. You look handsome. I'm glad I decided to come too. Thank you for convincing me." Felicity said with a smile.

"Let's get the ladies a drink." Cisco said.

Iris whooped in celebration. "I knew there was a reason I liked you Ramon."

Felicity ordered a whiskey ginger. Not the typical girl drink but she enjoyed it all the same. After chatting a bit by the main bar, they were finally introduced to Jay's step brother Roy, who seemed nice enough. He directed them to the VIP section and told them all they had to do was stop a waitress who would bring them additional drinks. No need to wait in line at the bar.

After thanking Roy, the group made their way back to the VIP section and their group table. It looked like the other VIP group who had the table next to them was here, as there was empty glasses on the table but no one in sight. Felicity couldn't help but wonder who the other group was.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Ronnie challenging Cisco to a beer chugging contest. Felicity rolled her eyes and laughed. She couldn't believe she had never done this with her friends before. She was already having a good time and the night was just beginning.

The group chatted and had a few drinks before Caitlin announced that the girls would now be going dancing.

"Really Caitlin, you know I hate dancing in clubs." Felicity whined.

"Oh stop it. You are coming and that's that. We haven't had a girls dancing night in a while and what better time to make up for it than the present." Caitlin said, as she dragged Felicity to the dance floor as Iris laughed and followed behind them.

The girls began to dance and the Felicity got lost in the music, a little while later, the rest of the group joined their circle, with Ronnie and Cisco competing against each other to see who could do the most silliest dance move. Felicity looked around and made eye contact with Barry. She mouther "Thank you". He smiled back and nodded as the group continued to enjoy their night.

Well thats a wrap for Chapter 3.

Thoughts?

Check back for chapter 4 tomorrow!

Until next time,

xoxo SmoakingArrow03 :)


	4. Chapter 4: Verdant II

**Here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for Oliver and Felicity finally meet!**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows! It means the world!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Tumblr: SmoakingArrow03**

Oliver stood up in the viewing area of the club with Tommy. The area was on the second level, over looking the main floor. Tommy had it installed for security purposes, from this level you could see almost everything going on in the club including the stage, dancefloor and main bar.

John, Lyla, Nyssa and Sara had headed towards the dance floor a little more than an hour ago and Oliver hasn't seen them since. Thea had snuck away to spend some time with Roy. He couldn't blame her. Since he was alone he decided to take advantage and spend some time with his best friend.

"I know I said this before, but congratulations man and I don't mean to sound like a total sap but I'm proud of you." Tommy said as he sipped his drink.

Oliver smiled. "Thanks man. I'm glad I have your support. It means a lot. You are like family to me. Sometimes I feel like you and Thea are all I have, especially now that my parents are not receptive to this career path at all. I haven't heard from them all day, not even a congratulations text." He said with an exasperated huff.

"We are family Oliver and I'm sorry about your parents man. I hope they come around because if they really opened their eyes they'd know you are doing this because you want to help people, not an ulterior career so you don't have to work at Queen Consolidated. I don't want to make this heavy, and while I am proud of you I want you to be safe too. I know this job comes with risks but come home Oliver cause I don't know what I'd do without you man and neither would Thea."

"I know Tommy. I'll do my best. But I have to ask. Promise me if anything happens to me. You'll take care of her. I need to know she will be ok."

Tommy nodded, knowing Oliver was referring to Thea. "You have nothing to worry about man. I promise. Thea is already my family too."

"Thanks man." Oliver said as he reached out and shook Tommy's hand.

"Alright, enough is enough. This is a celebration. Now what do you say we finish these drinks, go downstairs to get more and than find some ladies to keep us company." Tommy said with a wink.

Oliver laughed. "Okay okay. You win. I'll be your wingman."

"Oh come Oliver, its time you got back in the game. I bet I could find you a hot brunette to spend the night with."

Just as Oliver was going to protest. A flash of gold sequins caught his attention from the dance floor. Oliver focused on where the flash came from and what he saw took his breath away. The flash of gold came from a dress. A dress that clung to the most beautiful woman Oliver had ever seen.

She looked like an angel. This woman was unlike anything he had ever seen. She had blonde hair that was curled and pulled to one side, her lips were colored a bright pink, a smile that could light up an entire room. His mouth went dry when he noticed how the back of the dress was completely open exposing her entire back for the whole club to see. He found himself thinking he would love to see what else was underneath. The next thing he noticed were her toned legs, this woman clearly cared about her figure. She was definitely petite but the heels she was wearing made her legs appear like they went on for miles and he couldn't help but imagine what those heels would feel like when they dug into his ass and what her legs would feel like wrapped around his waist. Good god, get a grip Oliver, you don't even know this woman. What was wrong with him.

She was dancing with a group of about five people. Two other girls and three guys. He hoped to God one of those guys wasn't her boyfriend or he would be crushed. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted to know her, no he needed to know her.

All of a sudden a hand being waved in his face brought him out of his trance and he realized he must have been staring for quite sometime and was obviously not listening to anything Tommy had been saying.

"Dude what do you see?" Tommy asked and then followed where Oliver was staring and knew exactly what had caught his best friends eye. "Oh wow she is gorgeous. Nice choice man. Blonde is a different play, but I like it. Let's go get her." Tommy said.

Just as they were about to head downstairs. Oliver watched as the blonde and one of the guys she was with break away from their group and head towards the main bar. The guy she was with said something to her and she laughed. God he wanted to hear that laugh. His heart dropped when he noticed the guy grab her hand and pull her through the crowd.

Tommy saw it too and bumped Oliver's shoulder. "Don't get discouraged man. I see the wheels in your head turning. You don't even know what their story is. He could just be a really good friend. Now let's go so you can put on your Oliver Queen charm. And you can always throw in that you are now an officer of the law. I mean women love a man in uniform." Tommy said as he began to walk down the stairs to the main level.

As Oliver followed Tommy down the stairs, he started to feel nervous. Oliver never felt nervous about being around a girl before. Usually picking up a girl was the easiest thing in the world for him.

Women tended to throw themselves at him without much effort on his part, but this one felt different and he hoped to God Tommy was right about the guy she was with or his mood might be ruined for the rest of the night.

Finally they reached the bottom of the stairs and Oliver and Tommy began making their way to the bar.

When they finally reached the bar. Tommy told Oliver he would be right back, had to go deal with something in the stockroom in the back, but whispered some words of encouragement before he walked away.

Oliver took a deep breath as he waited for the right moment to approach her.

As he stood there, he noticed the guy she was with say something and turned to walk away, leaving her at the bar to sip her drink. Maybe Tommy was right, maybe they were just friends. At this thought he felt a surge of confidence. Well here goes nothing he thought.

Felicity and her friends had been dancing for a little over an hour. It was around 11 o'clock, only one more hour till midnight.

Felicity started to walk towards the bar. Barry grabbed her wrist and looked at her questioningly.

"I'm going to grab another drink. You want anything?" Felicity yelled.

"I'll go with you." Barry said. He motioned to the rest of the group asking if anyone needed anything. Everyone nodded no in response and continued to dance to the beat. Barry gave Iris a quick kiss, telling her he would be right back.

Barry and Felicity began to make their way to the main bar. "Is it too early to say I told you so, as in I told you this was a good idea?" Barry asked as he leaned close to Felicity so he she could her him.

She laughed. "Very funny Allen, but I will agree with you. This was fun. Thank you for convincing me to come out."

"The night is young Smoak, we still have some work to do."

"Well then let's do this then." Felicity said as Barry grabbed her hand and moved them through the crowd to the bar.

Felicity and Barry made it to the bar and were able to get Roy's attention. Felicity ordered another whiskey ginger and Barry got a Blue Moon.

"Already done with the hard stuff, Mr. Allen?" Felicity teased.

"Gotta pace myself a little bit, if I do recall I am the one who had three shots of whiskey earlier and you only had one." Barry threw right back.

Felicity laughed. "Okay. Okay. Fair enough."

They continued to talk and enjoy their drinks at the bar when Felicity saw Barry's demeanor change.

"Barry, helloooo, Barry what is it?" Felicity asked, startled by her friends change.

"Don't turn around Felicity but there is a guy at the end of the bar who is hardcore checking you out and I think you would approve." Barry said. "I'm gonna go back and dance with my lady so I can give you some time to reel in this guy with your charm."

With those words, Felicity began freaking out. "Barry I cant do this. What charm? You mean my endless embarrassing babbling that can never be stopped. That is not charm Barry. You can't leave me. Don't you dare go back there. Barry Allen."

But it was no use, Barry had already turned on his heels and made his way back to their group on the dance floor leaving Felicity alone and nervous as hell.

She didn't even know what this guys looked like only that Barry thought she would approve. She took a breath and decided to take a look.

Felicity turned her body forward and leaned on the bar. She picked up her drink and took a sip. As she took a sip she looked to the left in the direction Barry motioned for her to look. And holy shit, Barry was not kidding.

The guy at the end of the bar was not good looking, he was drop dead gorgeous. He wore a perfectly tailored charcoal suit and had the body of a Greek god . As Felicity continued her perusal she made her way up to his face and oh boy this guy was too good to be true. She looked up and saw the most gorgeous face she'd ever seen, one that you'd expect to play the lead heart throb in a sappy romantic comedy.

He had sandy blonde hair that was perfectly cut, not too long, but not too short. His jawline was one any man would envy, not to mention that scruff. Felicity couldn't help what wonder what his scruff would feel like against her thighs. Get a grip she thought. You haven't even talked to this guy yet and you are already thinking about that. Oh god this was a bad idea. It took her a minute to realize that as she was having this inner monologue with herself she had continued to stare at him and he had noticed as he stared back at her with blue eyes she could get lost in for days and then he smiled and shook his head.

OH FRACK. He noticed she was staring and now he is creeped out. Great job Felicity you blew it again. She thought as she turned back to the bar and threw her drink back hoping it would help her forget this epic embarrassment.

She was trying to get Roy's attention for another when she heard a voice behind her.

"I really admire a girl who can throw whiskey back like that."

She slowly turned around to see it was none other than Mr. Greek God himself because of course this night could get worse by making him think she was not only a creep but an alcoholic one at that. God she was going to kill Barry when she found him again. Didn't he know she was rusty at this.

"I'm kinda glad I'm not Barry."

Oh god, she said that last part out loud. Kill me now.

"Oh right. I'm sorry. Barry is just my friend who left me to fend for myself to go back and find his girlfriend, not that I blame him but he tends to leave me at the worst times. Not that I would classify talking to you as "a worst time", but you get what I mean I hope. And I will stop talking in 3..2..1." Okay and what did you say before my word vomit got the best of me." She blushed.

Oliver huffed out at a laugh. This woman was absolutely adorable.

"I said, I admire a girl who can throw a whiskey back like that…."

He looked at her questioningly. Oh. He wanted her name.

"Felicity, Felicity Smoak. Sorry. And thank you but I usually don't throw them back like that. Don't want you to think I have a drinking problem or anything, just trying to gain some self confidence. Some of us need some liquid courage you know, not all of us are built like a Greek god after all."

As soon as she said that last sentence she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"And I was thinking this could not get any worse." She said, refusing to make eye contact with him.

Oliver felt a surge of confidence that she had already noticed his physique and decided to use her flustered demeanor to his advantage.

He leaned closer, his lips boldly brushing the shell of her left ear and whispered, "And I was thinking my night just keeps getting better."

Felicity shuttered at the contact. "You are a real charmer aren't you." She said.

"Only when I want to be. My name is Oliver, by the way. And what can I get you to drink?"

"Actually I think I'll pass. I'm just going to go find my friends again. They were dancing." Felicity answered. She was already embarrassed enough and didn't want this guy's pity drink.

She turned and began walking away when she felt a hand on her forearm that sent a shiver down her spine. She turned around to see Oliver standing there with this, for lack of a better term, puppy dog look on his face.

She eyed him questioningly and he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Well would you like to dance then?" He asked. " I don't want to sound like a total creep, but I saw you earlier and I thought you were beautiful and decided I had to talk to you." He huffed out, turning a little red, clearly embarrassed by his confession.

Felicity just stared at him. There was no way she just heard what she thought she heard. He, this gorgeous man, was watching her all night and needed to see her. This was ridiculous.

But then she looked at him and the sincerity in his eyes told her he was telling her the truth. Ah what the hell she thought, it was New years Eve after all.

She looked straight into his eyes and breathed "Okay."

He smiled and god it made her go weak at the knees, as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

New Years Eve may end up being her favorite holiday after all, she thought as they began moving to the music.

Oliver kept his distance when they began dancing, not wanting to scare her off, but all he wanted was to be close to her.

After a couple songs, he noticed Felicity began to move closer. He took advantage of this new development and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer. He could have sworn he heard he let out a little gasp and his chest swelled with pride that he seemed to have some kind of effect on her as well.

After Oliver had pulled her closer, Felicity wound her arms around his neck and stepped a little closer, gently brushing her lower half against his. She looked up at him and noticed his eyes seemed to darken at this and saved that bit of information for later in the evening.

As they danced, she glanced around, looking for her group of friends and spotted them a little ways away. She made eye contact with Caitlin who gave her a thumbs up, wink and she was pretty sure she mouthed "go get him", but she couldn't really be sure. At this gesture Felicity let out a little giggle and sighed.

Oliver had noticed Felicity make eye contact with a girl across the way and figured it was one of her friends. She let out a small laugh as they seemed to have some sort of unspoken conversation. He found a small smile tug at his lips as well. He was already in deep and he hardly even knew this woman.

Taking Caitlin's advice and noticing Oliver seemed a little distracted she decided to seize the opportunity when the song changed. She turned herself around in his arms so her back was now pressed to his front and she began to grind against him. She felt his hands grip her hips tighter and she smirked. She must have been doing something right.

When Felicity turned in Oliver's arms he thought she was pulling away to leave and then she did something he definitely did not expect. She started to grind that amazing ass he had been watching against he crotch and he realized he was so screwed. He gripped her hips even tighter, hoping to keep his arousal at bay, but Felicity rotated her hips against him in the most delicious way and he felt himself getting hard. As she continued to rotate her hips, he began loosing his self control.

Felicity knew she was testing her limits. She had not been this bold in a long time, but by the way Oliver was moving his hands from her hips down her thighs and back again was any indication that he was completely fine with it, the hard on she was pretty sure he was sporting sealed the deal for her.

She pushed quite forcefully into his crotch and she heard a low growl in her ear and didn't know an action like that could turn her on so much.

Faster than she could process Oliver turned her around in his arms. Her breasts pressed against his very firm chest. As she looked into his eyes she noticed his pupils were completely blown.

"Felicity…." He breathed out. His lips were so close to hers as his eyes bore into hers, almost as if he was asking permission if this was okay.

"Oliver…" She didn't even recognize her own voice.

This was the confirmation he needed as he began to move forward, but just as he was going to close the distance between the two of them Tommy's voice bellowed through the crowd and Oliver cursed under his breath as they separated and he noticed how flushed Felicity's face was. Damn it Tommy.

"Ladies and gentleman, with only a minute left until the new year, I would like to thank all of you for coming out and celebrating with us. It was a pleasure and I hope you stay and continue to celebrate once the clock strikes midnight! So without further a due I am going to ask my lovely friend Sara to come up onto the stage and help us countdown! Are you ready?!" He yelled.

The crowd roared back as Sara made her way onto the stage.

"Thank you Tommy. I'd first like to thank Tommy for hosting this lovely night for myself and my lovely friends. Oliver, Digg I'm not sure where you are at the moment but here's to new beginnings."

Oliver smiled to himself, leave it to Sara to embarrass him like that.

Felicity saw the smile that crossed his face and wondered what his story with this girl was and began to second guess everything she had been feeling.

Sara's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Alright everyone! Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five..four…three…"

As the countdown winded down Oliver pulled Felicity close and looked down at her.

He could see the uneasiness in her eyes and he wanted to erase it right then and there.

"Two…."

"Now where were we? He said.

"One…"

She placed her arms around his neck and this time she was the one to close the distance between them.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And that was it. There lips connected and everything else disappeared around them. Neither paid attention to the confetti and balloons falling. All they felt was each other. Felicity pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked as she raked her hands through his short hair both of which elicited a low groan from Oliver. Felicity smiled against his lips and Oliver took advantage by pressing his tongue against the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. Felicity happily obliged as their tongues danced together.

Finally after what felt like hours, they pulled apart. Both panting and out of breath.

"Wow". Felicity said as she brought her hand up to touch her lips and couldn't help but smile.

"You can say that again." Oliver smiled down at her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Felicity blushed and looked down at her feet.

Oliver tugged on her hand and she looked up at him.

"What do you say I buy you your first drink of 2016?" Oliver said as he motioned towards the bar.

She bit her lower lip and nodded.

2016 was turning out to be a pretty damn good year. Felicity thought as she looked down at her and Oliver's entwined fingers as they made their way through the crowd.

Well...thoughts!?

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and trust me there is much more Olicity where that came from ;)

I am working on the next xhapter and it should be up by next weekend.

I am also considering working on a new fanfiction. Follow me on tumblr as I will be annoucing my idea sometime later this week. I hope you are all intrigued.

Reviews are welcome!

Until next time,

xoxo

SmoakingArrow03


	5. Chapter 5: Verdant III

Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed update but here is Chapter 5!

Possesive Oliver makes an appearance! Who doesnt love that kind of Oliver! ;)

I used Jay as the bad guy in this chapter, sorry but I just needed to.

I hope you guys enjoy!

As Oliver led Felicity through the crowd, he couldn't believe his luck and couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they shared.

Boy could that woman kiss and he felt himself wanting to not only kiss her again, but find out what else she was good at.

But he knew deep in his bones that this connection was more than physical and it frightened him. He was never the guy to become emotionally attached to someone so quickly. Hell he had been with Laurel for years and never felt this connected to her, emotionally or physically. But he knew Felicity was different and he couldn't wait to get to know her more over some drinks.

After what seemed like forever, Oliver and Felicity finally made their way to the main bar. Oliver waved over the bartender and ordered them their drinks. A silence formed over them as they tried to figure out what to say.

"So about that kiss?" Oliver started. He knew it probably wasn't the best place to start, but he had to know where they stood after both of them had some time to process it.

"This isn't me." Felicity quickly said, biting her lower lip as she looked at Oliver.

He looked at her confused by what she meant and mentally noting how sexy she looked when she bit her lip like that.

Felicity noticed the confused look on his face and realized she needed to elaborate.

"What I mean is, I don't usually go trolling the clubs hooking up with random guys, especially ones that look like you. Not that anything is wrong with the way you look. I mean look at you, you're built like Captain America. Not that I have a thing for superheroes or anything just making an observation. What I meant was I wanted to let you know I'm not one of those girls. I mean look at me. I'm ordinary. Guys like you typically don't go for girls like me." Felicity breathed out and finally looked at Oliver.

He was smirking and boy did he look good. She looked down, embarrassed that once again her babbling got the best of her.

As she looked down Oliver couldn't help but think about how adorable she was. He found her babbling endearing, but what bothered him more was what she revealed during her babbling.

She didn't think that she deserved a second glance from him, and that was the farthest thing from the truth and he wanted to prove that to her. She was more than worth his time.

She continued looking down silently cursing herself. She felt a hand on her thigh and she looked up. Oliver was much closer than she remembered as they locked eyes. She held her breath and licked her lips. His eyes flickering down to them at the motion.

Oliver brought his other hand up to gently caress her cheek and leaned in. Just before he closed the distance between them, he looked at her and breathed out, " Felicity, you are anything but ordinary." And for the second time that night he kissed her.

This kiss was different from the first, soft and tender. Oliver trying to convey just how special he thought she was.

As they pulled apart Felicity smiled. "Just as good as the first time". She joked.

Oliver smiled. "You can say that again." Repeating what he said on the dance floor and she smiled.

Their drinks finally arrived and they fell into easy conversation.

Felicity shared stories from her childhood and what it was like growing up in Vegas, revealing its not all its cracked up to be. She shared embarrassing stories from her MIT days. As she continued to talk and Oliver listened she couldn't help but be surprised at how easy this seemed. Opening up to someone was not easy for her to do, but with Oliver it felt different.

The feelings Felicity was experiencing were not one sided. As Oliver listened to Felicity talk and adamantly move her hands while telling a story, he couldn't help but stare at her in wonder. She was amazing and he couldn't help but think what it would be like to come home from a hard day on the job to her babbling. He decided then and there that he had to see her again. He had to see if this could go anywhere because boy he hoped it did.

Oliver began telling Felicity about his family and stories about himself and Thea from their childhood. She laughed particularly hard at the story of how Oliver once convinced Thea she was adopted and his parents were planning on giving her back. Thea and Oliver shared some physical features , but not all, and Oliver chose to exploit them when they were younger. He used the fact that he had his mothers blonde hair and blue eyes to his advantage and convinced Thea that unless she made herself look more like their mother she was going to be returned. Thea had brown hair and brown eyes. Thea ended up taking a can of yellow finger paint and dumping it on her head in an attempt to dye her hair "blonde". Needless to say it was hilarious until Oliver's parents found out why Thea did what she did. He ended up being grounded for two weeks.

Felicity admired Oliver for how close he as with his sister. She also found it oddly adorable and attractive.

Just as Oliver was beginning to tell another story his phone began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and saw it was Tommy.

"I have to take this. Excuse me one moment. I'm really sorry." He quickly said, looking at Felicity.

She waved her hand and nodded.

"Thank you." He said as he answered the phone.

"This better be good Tommy." He huffed.

"Oliver, my man. I know you are totally hitting it off with the blonde chick, but can you come down to the storage room and help me bring up couple more cases of liquor. We are out of Jack Daniels and Patron and I cant find Roy to come help me." Tommy said.

Oliver sighed. "Sure man, I will be right down, but you owe me. Big time."

Felicity sat and swirled her drink as she waited for Oliver to hang up the phone.

Oliver hung up the phone and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go and help my friend. I promise I will be right back." He said.

Felicity smirked, deciding to tease him.

"Is this your way of trying to let me down easy, have your friend call to rescue you?"

Oliver was caught off guard with her statement and wanted to quell her doubts right there.

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Id never try to get away from you Felicity, trust me."

Felicity gasped at his confession. She didn't expect him to say that.

She bit her lip and smiled. "Okay, but hurry back."

Oliver smiled. "I will. Promise you'll be here?"

"Not going anywhere." She said.

He smiled. "Good." He turned away and then turned back to face Felicity. He quickly moved towards her reaching up and pulling her bottom lip from her teeth. She looked up at him.

"You keep doing that I won't go anywhere. It's very distracting." He winked and turned on his heels.

As he walked away, Felicity felt a goofy smile spread across her face. This night just kept getting better.

Little did she realize Oliver had the exact same goofy smile on his face as well, as he walked down the stairs to assist Tommy.

"Tommy where are you man? This better not take long."

"Back here Ollie I just need help carrying these two cases upstairs and we should be good. Why are you in a rush or something?" Tommy teased.

Oliver gave him a punch in the arm and laughed. "Not funny dude. I just want to get back upstairs."

Tommy smirked. "Man you have known these girl for all of three hours if that and she already has you wrapped around her finger."

Oliver chuckled. "It's not like that man, I don't want to just hook up with her, this one is different I can feel it."

What Oliver couldn't see was how his face lit up when he was talking about Felicity, but Tommy could see it and he knew he friend couldn't be more serious, so he decided to lay off.

"Okay man, well let's get this done so you can get back up to your woman. And I expect an introduction before the night is over."

"Tommy let's not get ahead of ourselves, she isn't my woman…yet. And if you behave and not interrupt for the rest of the night maybe I will introduce you." Oliver said as he and Tommy carried the liquor cases up the stairs and behind the bar.

"Okay that's the last of it. Are we done?" Oliver asked impatiently.

"Yes, yes we are finished, thanks again man. Now go enjoy the rest of the night." Tommy winked.

Oliver smiled and he began to make his way through the crowd to the other end of the bar where Felicity was waiting for him, or at least hoped she was still waiting for him.

As Felicity waiting for Oliver to come back from helping his friend, she began to get lost in her own thoughts. If she had known she would have met someone like Oliver she would have come out on New Years Eve ages ago.

As she was sipping on her drink, Barry dropped by the bar with a knowing smirk on his face.

Felicity saw him from the corner of her eye but refused to make eye contact with him knowing all too well what he was going to say.

So he stood there in silence for a few minutes waiting on Felicity to acknowledge his presence.

"Ok Allen I can feel you gloating, its like seeping out of your pores. Spit it out already. I know you want to." Felicity said as she turned on her stool to face Barry.

Barry smiled. "Well if you insist Ms. Smoak, I…told…you…so."

"I know. I know. I just didn't think you were serious. I never thought a guy as good looking as him could ever be into me."

"Well think again Felicity because I must say from the looks of that kiss I saw you two share at midnight, the feelings are not one sided. Where did Mr. Adonis go anyway?"

"Oh he went to help his friend with something. Said he would be right back. And please don't call him that. I already said it once to his face tonight. I don't need him knowing that's what my friends call him too." Felicity laughed as she playfully hit Barry's arm.

"Well what is his name then, so I don't have to call him by this nickname?" Barry asked.

"Oliver. His name is Oliver." Felicity smiled.

"Oh girl you got it bad and I am so happy I can take the credit for it." Barry winked.

"Lets not get too cocky Barry I don't even know if I will see him after tonight. We haven't exactly got that far. But I know you didn't come all the way over here to tease me, you looked like you wanted to tell me something else."

"Oh yes right. I wanted to give you a heads up that Jay is a little tipsy and by tipsy, I mean pretty drunk. Last I saw him he was bugging Caitlin asking where you were. Said he wanted to give you a proper New Years kiss. I know Caitlin tried to deter him but he is still looking for you. I didn't want you to get blindsided."

The thought made her shiver, Jay seemed like a nice enough guy, but he definitely didn't seem to be taking her "I'm not interested, please move on" hints she was giving off.

She sighed. "Thanks for the heads up Barry, but I'll be fine. Oliver should be back soon anyway."

"Ok just be careful Smoak, I know Caitlin likes him and all and he is the one who got us in here tonight in the first place but I don't like how pushy he is with you."

Felicity pulled Barry in for a quick hug. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I can handle it, trust me. Grew up in Vegas remember. Now go and spend some more time with your woman. I will catch you later, I may even introduce you to Oliver." She pulled back and winked.

Barry chuckled. "Okay see you later Smoak, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

And with that he disappeared through the crowd in search of Iris.

Felicity felt movement to her left side and excitement flowed through her thinking that Oliver finally returned. She turned towards the person only to see that it was not Oliver but, Jay and he was a little, no way too close for comfort.

"There youuu are Licity. I have been looking everywhere for you." Jay slurred.

Felicity rolled her eyes. Barry wasn't kidding when he said Jay was drunk. And apparently drunk Jay was even more handsy then sober Jay because she could feel his hand on her knee and did not like it one bit.

She frantically looked around to see if Oliver was anywhere in sight, but no luck. She would just have to deal with it herself.

"Oh hey Jay Happy New year. What can I do for you?" She said through her teeth, being as polite as she could.

"Well first off you can let me buy you a drink and then you could join me on the dance floor. Id love to feel you pressed up against me." Jay smirked, moving behind her.

Felicity could feel him press up against her back. She turned a little to address him.

"Actually I'm going to pass Jay. I'm waiting on someone, so if you would excuse me." She said as she turned back around, hoping this would kill his advances.

She thought it might have worked until she felt his arms wrap around her waste and felt his breath in her ear. She could smell the alcohol on him.

"Oh baby come on. I can guarantee I can show you a better time than whoever you are waiting for, you just have to let me." He whispered in her ear.

Felicity tried to push away but his grip on her tightened. She was starting to panic. Where was Oliver she wondered.

Oliver was finally able to push through the crowd and he caught sight of Felicity. He smiled to himself, but his demeanor changed as soon as he got a better view of Felicity.

There was a guy talking to her and was way too close for his liking. As he watched, Oliver felt his blood begin to boil because from the look on her face Felicity was not comfortable either, she look scared.

Oliver continued to watch and walk towards them when all of a sudden he saw the guy wrap his arms around her and pull her close and whisper something to her. She made a disgusted face and tried to push away and the guy grabbed her again. He stalked even quicker towards them.

Oliver stopped in front of them and cleared his throat. "Is there a problem here?" He asked trying to sound as calm as possible even though all he wanted to do was punch this sleaze ball in the face.

At his voice Felicity's head snapped up and looked at him. The look of relief that flashed across her face made his heart swell. Man, Tommy was right this girl had him and he didn't even care.

The guy looked at him and laughed. "No problem man, just trying to get this lovely lady to dance and allow me to give her a proper New Years kiss. So if you will excuse us." Jay said, his grip on Felicity not loosening in the least bit.

Oliver felt his anger swell up at the thought of Felicity kissing this guy. He wanted to be the only one who kissed her.

"Thank you but no thank you. This was actually the person I was telling you I was waiting for so if you will excuse us." Felicity said wriggling, trying to get free of Jay's grip.

"Oh come on baby. You mean to tell me you want this pretty boy instead of me." Jay said.

At this Felicity sighed, stood up and pushed Jay more forcefully. "Yes, this pretty boy happens to be more than half the man you are so please leave me alone Jay."

As she pushed Jay pulled her back into him. His hand landing right on her ass. Felicity gasped and Oliver could feel his control slip.

Felicity was just about to say something else. When she heard Oliver's deep voice. " Let her go. NOW." He ground out.

Oliver stalked forward and pushed Jay off of her and pulled her close.

"Are you okay?" he said. His tone so much softer than just moments ago.

She gripped his biceps and nodded. "Thank you." She whispered back.

Oliver smiled. "Anytime." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Aww well isn't that cute." Jay slurred out. Both Oliver and Felicity forgot he was there for just a moment.

"Fine man you can have her. Not like you will get any anyway this one is such a tease. Felicity call me if you decide you want a real man. I'd love to make you scream my name." Jay said with a smirk.

That comment was all it took. No one talked to her that way. No one.

Oliver stalked forward and grabbed Jay by the collar. "I suggest you leave and I better not see you in this club again. Oh and one more thing. Apologize."

Just as Jay was about to say something in retaliation. Roy came out from the back storage room.

"Jay, Oliver what is going on?" He asked, confused by the scene in front of him of what looked to be Oliver ready to punch Jay in the face.

Felicity stopped and swiveled her head back and forth from Jay to Oliver to Roy. She was so confused. As she was trying to put the pieces together, both groups of friends began to make their way over to the bar where Jay and Oliver were standing.

"Oh come on Roy I was just trying to have a little fun and this douche bag wouldn't let me." Jay said motioning towards Oliver.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Jay I think you have had enough man, its time to go home."

"Well if I have to go, so does he." Jay said. If he couldn't have a good time neither could this guy and Felicity.

Oliver stepped back and let him go, still keeping Felicity behind him and away from Jay.

Oliver was just about to speak when Tommy came into view.

"Not going to happen my friend. As far as I can see Oliver was just trying to protect this lovely girl. You were the one causing the problem Jay, so if you want to be welcome back here again I suggest you leave of your own volition. This is my club after all." Tommy said.

By this time both groups of friends gathered by the bar.

"Oh FRACK. Everything about you just became so unbelievably clear. You, you're Oliver Queen. Oh wow." Felicity said.

Oliver turned to face her. "Guilty." He said giving her a smile that made her knees go weak.

"I hope that's not a problem." He said sheepishly.

Felicity looked at him. "No not a problem at all. I'm just still in shock. Billionaire playboy wants nerdy girl, just isn't a tabloid headline I would ever expect to read." Felicity said, turning red realizing she said all of that out loud.

Barry stood on the side and chuckled. "Leave it to you to ruin the mood, Smoak."

Felicity turned and decided since everyone was here she might as well introduce them.

Oliver, I'd like to introduce you to my friends, this is Barry, his girlfriend Iris, Caitlin and her boyfriend Ronnie and this is Cisco.

Oliver shook their hands. "It's nice to meet all of you." He said.

"Since we are doing introductions it's only fair I introduce my group as well." He motioned towards his friends.

"Felicity, this is John Diggle and his wife Lyla, Sara and her girlfriend Nyssa and this Tommy, the one and only owner of this wonderful establishment."

Felicity said hello to all of them. Roy piped up from the back "And I am Roy, Jay's younger step brother. I'd like to apologize for his antics tonight. Jay just doesn't know when to stop sometimes. I'm sorry Felicity."

"Its nice to meet you Roy and thank you but its fine really. I clearly have my own knight in shining armor anyway." She said as she smiled up at Oliver.

He beamed down at her.

Their friends all watched this interaction and gave each other knowing looks.

"Hey all what did I miss! I just saw Jay being escorted out saying you almost punched him Ollie." Thea yelled as she came into the barreling into the middle of the group.

"Nice of you to join us Speedy." Oliver laughed.

"Felicity I forgot there was one more person you had to meet. This is my sister Thea, but I like to call her Speedy."

Felicity extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you, but I think I will stick with Thea." She said.

Thea laughed. " I like this one already Ollie" She said as she playfully bumped into Oliver.

A comfortable silence came over the group.

Tommy was the first one to speak. "Well now that that's handled, free round of shots on me and let's keep this party going."

"You have such a way with words, Merlyn." Sara joked and she helped Tommy hand out the shots of tequila.

Once everyone had their shot in hand, Oliver stepped forward. " Id like to make a toast, to old friends and to new ones, Let us make 2016 the most memorable year ever and I am so glad I can do that with all of you by my side. Happy New year everyone!"

Everyone in the group cheered, raised their glasses and downed their drinks.

After some chatting, the group began to separate. Caitlin, Iris, Sara and Nyssa seemed to hit it off very well and went back to the dance floor for some girl time, while Barry, Ronnie, and Cisco followed Tommy around for a tour of the club. John and Lyla decided to head home for the night, leaving Oliver and Felicity standing at the bar.

"Soo…that happened." Felicity said turning towards Oliver.

"Yes, yes it did." Oliver chuckled. "I'm sorry if my friends were too much."

"No,no need to apologize my friends can be a handful as well." Felicity sighed and moved closer to Oliver.

"Oliver I wanted to say thank you, for what you did with Jay. I really appreciate it."

"Felicity you don't need to thank me, anyone else would have done the same thing."

Felicity smiled, feeling confidence running through her body, or it could just be the tequila. She stepped closer to Oliver and pulled on his tie.

"That maybe true, but I'm glad it was you so that I could thank you properly." She whispered into his ear.

Oliver shivered. God, what was this woman doing to him. He looked down at her, knowing his pupils were completely blown.

"Felicity.." He breathed out.

She smiled. "Is there anywhere we can go that is more, how do you say private?" She asked as her hands trailed across his abs.

Oliver looked at her and without a word grabbed her hand pulling her towards the back hallway office. He knew they would be safe as he knew only Tommy and Roy had access to that area of the club.

As he pulled her through the doors, they stopped and looked at each other. The air between them felt heavy and thick and Felicity felt like she couldn't breath.

Oliver moved closer and before she knew it she felt her back hit the wall. Oliver had her boxed in. His hands on either side of her head. She made eye contact with him and barely had time to breath out "Oliver…" before his lips slanted over hers in a searing kiss.

She melted into him. Their tongues battling for dominance as their hands roamed over each others bodies. Oliver detached his lips from hers and made his way down to her neck and sucked. She bucked into him and moaned his name.

He felt his cock grow even harder from the sounds she was making and Felicity didn't seem to mind as she bucked her hips forward grinding into his erection.

"Felicity if you don't stop that I don't know if I will be able to control myself." Oliver growled out.

She looked at him with a mischievous look in her eye and whispered in his ear. "What if I don't want you to." as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

"Fuck, you are going to be the death of me Ms. Smoak. "He breathed out.

Just as he was grabbing her hand to guide her back to the office. He heard Tommy call for him.

"Ollie there you were. Sorry um didn't mean to interrupt but Felicity's friend Barry was looking for her. Caitlin seems to have drank too much and got into a fight with Ronnie, she seems really upset and specifically asked if Felicity could take her home."

Felicity sighed. Leave it to her friends to cock block her.

Tommy and Oliver both raised their eyes at her.

Frack she said that out loud.

"Thank you Tommy. Can you tell Barry I will meet them out front in five minutes?""

"Sure can my lady and Felicity I hope to see you again." Tommy said as he headed back out to the main area of the club.

Felicity turned back to Oliver. "I'm really sorry. I swear this normally doesn't happen."

Oliver let out a frustrated sigh. Yes he was upset that she had to leave but he admired how much she cared about her friend.

"Its okay. I understand. Your friend needs you. Go." He said as he looked down at his feet.

She smiled and leaned up and brushed her lips across his cheek. " Thank you Oliver, really thank you or such a great night. I had a great time." She said.

As she began to turn away, Oliver stopped her. Felicity looked up at him questionably.

"Can I see you again? Maybe just the two of us, you know dinner and a movie." He said.

Felicity blushed "Of course you can Oliver I'd love that. Can I see your phone?" She asked.

He handed her his cell phone and she programmed her number in. "If you are still interested, give me a call. Goodnight Oliver Queen." She whispered in her ear and began to turn away.

As quickly as she tried to pull away,, Oliver spun her back against the wall. He leaned down and connected their lips in a tender kiss.

Once they broke apart. He whispered." I will always be interested Felicity."

She flushed and smiled. She moved to walk away. As she went to make her way back to the main floor, she turned and waved at Oliver one more time.

As she disappeared from sight, he sighed and leaned back against the wall. Man, Tommy was right he was already in so deep already and he didn't even care.

He made his way back to the main floor of the club, finding himself excited for the night to end so he could call Felicity and ask her out on an official date.

Felicity met Barry and Caitlin outside. Caitlin looked like a mess. "Come here girl" Felicity said as she welcomed her into her arms. "Let's get you home okay?"

"I'm sorry Licity I didn't mean to ruin your night." Caitlin said.

"You didn't ruin my night girl. I'm always here for you, no matter what. We can stop and get mint chocolate chip ice cream and you can tell m all about it." She said as she helped Caitlin get into the cab.

Felicity said goodbye to Barry, telling him she would she him Monday at work and thanking him for encouraging her to come out that night.

As she got into the cab, she couldn't help but smile as she thought about Oliver and couldn't wait for him to call.

Little did both of them know, they would be seeing each other sooner than they thought…

Well what do you think? I hope you guys liked it!

Reviews are welcome!

Chapter 6 will be up sometime next week so dont forget to subscribe!

Follow me on tumblr: SmoakingArrow03

Until next time,

xoxo,

SmoakingArrow03


	6. Chapter 6: The Reveal

Hey guys!

Here is the next chapter where our two lovebirds find out they are more connected than they though!

Enjoy!

Follow me on tumblr: SmoakingArrow03

The cab dropped Felicity and Caitlin at Felicity's townhouse and Felicity helped Caitlin up the stairs, through her door and into her living room.

Caitlin had begun to sober up and every other word out of her mouth was an apology to Felicity for ruining her night.

"Caitlin it's okay for the hundredth time. Now let's get you changed and drink some water and you can tell me what happened." Felicity said as she went into the kitchen to grab Caitlin some water and Advil.

She met Caitlin on the couch and she began to recount how she yelled at Ronnie when she thought he was being over protective when he saw another guy hitting on her.

"I know he meant well and the guy was definitely creepy, but you know drunk me always thinks she can handle herself and doesn't need anyone's help. I ended up telling Ronnie I didn't need his protection and he stormed out. God I'm such an idiot sometimes. I pissed him off for no reason and I ruined your night."

"And don't say I didn't." Caitlin quickly added when she saw Felicity open her mouth.

"Lic, I haven't seen you light up the way you did tonight when you were with Oliver in a long time. I couldn't be happier for you. Please, please, please tell me you got his number." Caitlin looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Felicity laughed. "Well I can see you are feeling better as you have begun interrogating me." Felicity laughed. " And of course I got his number. I wasn't that rusty." She said as she threw one of her throw pillows at Caitlin.

" Ok no need to get sassy Smoak. Tell me everything!" Caitlin said.

And the girls began to chatter about the night. Felicity recounting how she ended up meeting Oliver in the first place with the biggest smile on her face.

Little did she know across town Oliver was enjoying a drink with Tommy as the club began to empty out doing the same thing.

"So tell me more about this Felicity?" Tommy said to Oliver with a knowing smirk plastered on his face. He had never seen his best friend, the womanizer, Oliver Queen, so smitten before and he was going to milk it to the very end.

Oliver smiled at the mention of her name, ever since she left he couldn't stop thinking about her, hoping the feeling was mutual.

"Man, I honestly don't know where to start Tommy. She is so different from the type of girl I have dated in the past but I think that is exactly what I need. I just hope my career path doesn't scare her off." He said.

"That's great man. I'm glad. I wouldn't get too concerned about that. I know your career path isn't the safest, but something tells me it will make Felicity admire you even more." Tommy said hoping the words of encouragement would quell the doubt he saw cross Oliver's face.

Oliver smiled. "Thanks man. I actually have you to thank for this. If you didn't owe Roy a favor, her and her friends may never have gotten in here tonight and I might never have met her. I think I am going to start calling you cupid."

"I appreciate it Oliver and at your wedding I will take full credit for getting you two together, but if you ever call me cupid again, I will make sure Felicity hears every single embarrassing Oliver Queen story there is."

"Woah woah let's not get ahead of ourselves, we haven't even gone on an official date yet." Oliver said, as now thanks to Tommy began picturing Felicity dressed in white walking down the aisle towards him and his heart swelled in his chest.

"I am just predicting the future man. I have never seen you look at a girl like you looked at her. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that she is special." Tommy said.

"I'm glad you like her man. It means a lot to me." Oliver said.

"No offense Oliver but anyone is better than your past choices in woman need I mention Helena, Isabel, and Laurel. Don't screw this one up." Tommy said.

"Trust me Tommy I have no intention of it. I got her number and am going to call her tomorrow and ask her on a date." Oliver smiled just thinking about the prospect.

"Excellent idea. Now I will be right back. I'm going to go see if Roy needs any help behind the bar and then I can lock up and we can get out of here." Tommy said as he headed into the back to check on Roy.

As Oliver sat there he couldn't believe how this night had gone and he couldn't be happier. Before he could change his mind he took out his phone and selected Felicity's name from his contacts and send her a quick text message.

Felicity was just getting comfortable in bed when her phone went off. She picked it up surprised that it was from Oliver.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Felicity. You are truly remarkable. I cant wait to see you soon. -O"

Smiling she quickly typed a reply.

Oliver's phone buzzed in his pocket minutes later.

"You really are a charmer Mr. Queen. I am looking forward to hearing from you. Goodnight. Don't dream of me too much "

Oliver shook his head. Yea as if that would be possible. Of course his dreams would be consumed by none other than Felicity Smoak.

The rest of the weekend passed quickly for both Oliver and Felicity and before they knew it. It was Monday morning.

Oliver's shift started at 11 am but he was up bright and early at 6 to get an early morning workout in before he had to be at the precinct.

By 10 am, he headed out the door and was in his car on his way to pick up Sara for their first day.

The first thing Oliver found out when he got to the precinct was that he was going to be partnered up with Diggle. The two high fived and he silently thanked God as he did not want to have to become accustomed to working with someone new. Dig was a familiar face and he had great experience to offer from his time in the army.

Sara was placed with an officer named Leonard who seemed nice enough.

After introductions were made Oliver and Diggle hopped into their car and began their first patrol. Most of the morning was pretty quiet nothing to out of the ordinary until a call came over the radio that every cop dreaded hearing.

"Officer down! I repeat. Officer down! IMMEDIATE backup requested at the corner of Preston and Scott Blvds. Two suspects. On foot. Headed south."

Oliver and Diggle were not far away from the scene and put over the radio they were responding.

As they arrived on scene, they saw one of their own lying behind the patrol car as their partner tried to apply pressure to the wound.

From what Diggle could tell it looked like the bullet entered from the neck which was not a good sign.

"My name is John what's your partners name Officer Halstead?" Diggle said.

"Damien, his name is Damien." Officer Halstead responded.

"Okay come on Damien stay with me."

"Which way did the suspects go?" Oliver shouted.

"They headed that way. Two males. Asian. Wearing jeans and a yellow and red t-shirt." Officer Halstead stated.

Oliver took off down the street in the direction Halstead pointed to.

"Be careful Oliver!" John yelled, still applying pressure to Damien's' wound.

Moments later, an ambulance and several more squad cars pulled up to the scene, including Sara and her partner, as well as Captain Lance.

Damien was loaded into the ambulance just as Oliver rounded the corner and made in back onto the scene.

"I lost them. They jumped over a fence into abandoned lot near the docks. Definitely Asian it looked like one of them had a Triad tattoo on their neck. " said Oliver.

"Ill send patrol cars over to that area to take a look." Captain Lance said. "In the meantime, Sara you go talk to Officer Halstead and get a rundown of what happened. Queen and Diggle, you are going to help process the scene."

"Yes, sir." All three answered and began their assigned tasks.

Sara sat down with Officer Halstead. "Now I know this is difficult but we want to get an account of what happened while its fresh in your mind."

" Damien and I were patrolling like we normally do, been told to keep on high alert for drug activity around here, especially with the war going on between the Triad and the Russian Bratva. We were just getting ready to take lunch when we saw these two guys exchanging money with another group of about four men. We parked the car, got out slowly and identified as Starling PD. The one guy pulled out a gun before I could even get a shot off. I think the first shot ended up hitting Damien. As soon as I realized he was hit. I pulled him behind the patrol car and radioed for backup. I just wish I could have done more." Officer Halstead chocked up.

Sara rubbed his back. "I know, but I promise we are going to get the guys that did this. There is a car waiting to take you back to the station. Thank you Halstead." Sara said as she made her way back over to update her father.

Just as Sara was approaching her father she noticed he was on the phone and the look on his face was not a look of promise it was a look of devastation, which she knew could only mean one thing.

"Dad?" she said as she moved towards him.

"Officer Damien died in surgery. There was too much blood loss. I have to go and notify his wife and two boys. This is the hardest part of the job." Lance said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"Go back to the station and run through a list of drug incidents reported in the area over the last six months. Look for eye witnesses. Someone has had to have seen these guys and know who they are. Ill meet you back there when I'm done with the family. " Lance instructed.

Sara nodded and made her way back to her partner, no doubt briefing him about their task.

"Queen!" Lance yelled.

Oliver jogged over. "Yes sir. What can I do?"

"I have some bad news. Officer Damien passed away during surgery. This is now a homicide. The only evidence we have now are the drugs the perps left when they were fleeing. I need to you personally escort this evidence to the lab and wait until the results come back. Instruct the scientist to see if there is any connection to open cases with the same type of drugs. Do not leave that lab until the results come back. Are we clear?"

"Yes Captain." Oliver replied and made his way to his patrol car, heading towards the lab.

As he drove, his mind couldn't help but wander to Felicity. He hadn't gotten a chance to text her that day and he wouldn't be able to until his shift was over and with the events of the day he had no idea when that would be. He just hoped she would be as understanding as she seemed to be as he pulled into the labs parking lot, hopped out of his patrol car and entered the building.

He walked in and spoke to the officers manning the front desk who apparently knew he was coming.

"You'll want to take that up to the fifth floor in Controlled Substances section. Someone will be up there to assist you." The female officer at the front desk stated.

"Thank you" Oliver said, as he made his way through the turnstile and waited for the elevator.

He entered the elevator and pushed the button for the 5th floor. As the elevator ascended, he hoped the lab could tell them something that aided in finding Officer Damien's killer.

Monday morning came too fast for Felicity's liking as she busied herself around her apartment getting ready for the day.

When she couldn't postpone leaving for work any longer, she reluctantly locked her apartment door, hopped in her mini copper and headed to work.

As usual, she met Barry in the parking lot with two coffees in his hand. Seriously this guy was a lifesaver.

"Wow you look thrilled to be here Smoak." Barry joked.

Felicity glared at him. " No one should be this happy on a Monday morning Barry. No one. Something is wrong with you."

Barry laughed. "Who peed in your cheerios this morning? If I do recall you were the one who had an amazing weekend."

She smiled. "I did Barry, trust me. It was the best night I had in a long time, it was just the recovery that sucked. I felt like I didn't catch up on any sleep."

"Well hopefully today wont be too busy so you can relax."

Felicity shook her head. " Nope. I need to be busy or I might fall asleep right at my desk." She joked, as they entered the elevator.

Barry exited first, making plans with Felicity for lunch at around one o'clock.

Luckily for Felicity the backlog was decently full which meant she would be kept busy for most of the day as she sighed in relief.

The morning flew and by the time Felicity knew it, it was time to meet Barry for lunch.

Both of them had brought their lunch and decided to walk a few blocks to one of Starling City's parks to enjoy the weather.

As soon as they sat down Barry couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer.

"Okay. Spill. What is going on with Oliver? Was this a one time thing or something more because let me tell you I have never seen two people more connected after just meeting each other than you two. It was kinda freaky if you ask me."

Felicity blushed at the mention of Oliver. Barry was right she did feel connected to him in a way she never felt before, she just hoped it wasn't one sided.

"Not a one time thing as far as I know. We are supposed to go out on an official date this weekend. I am just waiting for him to confirm the plans." Felicity stated matter-of-factly.

"Look at you, getting the man. But all jokes aside I'm glad you are happy. You deserve it. Just let Oliver know that if he hurts you he will have to deal with me and the rest of your posse." He joked.

They were about halfway through lunch, when Felicity's phone began to ring.

"Hello. Yes. Uh huh. I understand. I be back right away." She said as she hung up the phone.

"That doesn't sound good." Barry said as he began packing up his things.

"Its not." Felicity said. "That was my supervisor requesting my presence back at the lab immediately. A coop has been shot and passed away. They need me to test the drug evidence found at the scene to see if I can find a common link based on chemical composition."

"Oh damn. I will head back with you too, just in case they need anything from me." He said, as the two began to make their way back to work.

This was not what she had in mind when she said she wanted to keep busy for the day. She thought.

As she and Barry made their way into the lab, the two officers at the front desk motioned for Felicity to come over.

She eyed Gina and Rosa suspiciously. "What's going on ladies? Those looks you are giving me cant be a good thing."

"In my quest for you not to turn into a crazy cat lady, I highly recommend you talk to the cop who is dropping off the evidence for you to test. He is a rookie, first day on the job and FINE as hell. You would make an adorable couple." Gina said with Rosa nodding in agreement.

Barry laughed and Felicity shook her head. "You two are incorrigible. I'll see you later." She said as Felicity and Barry made their way into the elevator.

"FINE AS HELL." Was all they both heard as they made their way up to Felicity's floor. Barry joined her as he wanted to see if their was anything he could do to help.

Oliver was waiting just over 15 minutes for the forensic scientist to get there. He was told she was at lunch.

While he was waiting he stood with his back towards the main door, keeping himself busy by reading one of the bulletin boards in the hallway.

A few minutes later he heard the elevator ding, and laughter began to float down the hallway. He froze.

He knew that laugh. He could never forget that laugh. It couldn't be. Felicity worked here. How did he not know. He couldn't believe they had not discussed their jobs on New Years Eve, but I guess they were a little preoccupied with other things. He thought with a smile on his face.

Felicity and Barry exited the elevator and made their way to the evidence window where the "FINE AS HELL" officer was waiting according to Gina and Rosa.

When Felicity rounded the corner, she knew right away that Gina and Rosa weren't kidding. This guy did look fine, well at least from behind. He had broad shoulders and even under his gear you could tell he was built as hell and his hair was just the perfect length.

What was she doing thinking like this, she was involved with Oliver, she shouldn't be finding this guy so attractive. She thought.

"Last time I checked you and Oliver weren't exclusive Lic. You can look at whatever you want." Barry said with a smirk.

As they entered the door to pick up the evidence, Felicity sighed. " Of course I said that out loud. I swear I need to learn to control my word vomit better." She said as Barry laughed.

With the sound of the door the officer turned around and Felicity almost dropped the water bottle she was holding because she had to be imagining things. She had to be because there was no way that Oliver Queen, the guy she couldn't get her mind of off was standing in front of her right now looking hot as hell in his uniform.

There eyes met and he smiled sheepishly.

"Oliver?"

Well...

Trust me their is much more Olicity coming up including there date and some drama!

Stay tuned!

Reviews are welcome! :)

Until next time,

xoxo

SmoakingArrow03


	7. Chapter 7:Vertigo-X

Hey guys!

This chapter delves into the deeper plot I have planned for this story..

I hope you enjoy!

Follow me on tumblr: SmoakingArrow03

h"Oliver?" Felicity said. She may have even said his name more than once as she was stunned by the revelation that Oliver was a cop and standing right in front of her in her place of work.

Oliver smiled at her and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Hey. Funny seeing you here."

"What are you doing here?" She blurted out. The question coming across harsher then she meant to as he winced at the tone of her voice.

He slowly lifted the bag containing the drugs. "Well if you couldn't tell already, I'm a cop and I am delivering evidence to the forensic scientist which I did not expect to be you but I'm actually glad it is cause I couldn't stop thinking about you. This is a nice surprise." Oliver rambled.

Felicity stared at him in shock and Barry stared at both of them with an amused expression on his face.

"Man and I thought Lic here was the only one who babbled when they were nervous, turns out I was wrong. You guys really are perfect for one another." Barry said, as Felicity turned towards him giving him a death glare.

"I was just kidding, but I will take that as my cue to leave before this one actually decides to murder me with her eyes. I'll let you get to work Felicity. Oliver it was good seeing you again and I'm sorry about Damien." As Barry extended his hand to Oliver.

"Same to you Barry. And thank you." Oliver said.

"Meet you in the lobby after work Lic?" Barry said as he made his way towards the elevator.

She slowly shook her head, as the realization that her and Oliver would soon be alone in just a few moments hit her.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes before Oliver broke the silence.

"So I don't want to read to much into this but you don't seem as excited to see me as I am at seeing you Felicity." Oliver said and Felicity could detect some disappointment laced in his voice.

"No, no that's not it at all. I just didn't expect this. I mean you are Oliver Queen. This is one of the last career paths I would have expected and I mean that with the least amount of offense as possible."

Oliver laughed at her honesty. It was refreshing. She always said what was on her mind no matter what.

"No offense taken Felicity. Most people didn't expect it. I mean hell my parents didn't even come to my own graduation, that's how against this career path they are, but I like to do things my way. I like making my own choices." He said.

Felicity smiled. "Well I think that is very admirable. Now what do you say we log this evidence so I can get started and hopefully help you catch Damien's killer." She said as she lead him back to her work area.

After about ten minutes of watching Felicity work, the evidence was cataloged and ready to be tested.

"I can take that from you. The analysis should take about 3 hours. I am going to stay late to make sure your captain gets the results tonight." Felicity said, as she extended her hand to take the bag from Oliver.

As the evidence was exchanged, their hands brushed and Felicity felt a spark of electricity shoot through her body. God would she ever get used to that. She thought as she blushed, embarrassed that such a simple touch could affect her so much.

"Thank you Felicity. You are remarkable." Oliver beamed at her.

She smiled back. "Thank you for remarking on it." And before she could process what was happening Oliver leaned down and gently kissed her. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. He had been in her presence to long to not do anything.

Her cheeks flushed. "I will call you once I have something."

"Thank you Felicity. Truly." Oliver said as he turned and walked out the door hoping the results were in sooner rather than later so he could see her again.

Three and a half hours later and Felicity was finished with the analysis. The results were interesting and she knew that Captain Lance needed to get down her right away. It would be easy to explain in person.

"Captain Lance."

"Captain. This is Felicity Smoak from the lab. I have the results from the drugs you sent over from the shooting. You are going to want to see this." She said.

"Thank you Miss Smoak. I will be right down." Lance said.

"Queen!"

"Yes Captain?"

"Miss Smoak has the results from the drugs. Let's take a ride."

"Yes sir." Oliver said and smiled to himself. He would get to see Felicity again. At least his day was improving.

Barry ended up keeping Felicity company as she waited for Captain Lance to get there.

"Sooooo how's Oliver?" Barry said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Can we not talk about this right now Barry? I don't know what to do about this and I'd rather not think about it right now." Felicity said with an exasperated sigh.

"Felicity, what are you talking about? Don't tell me you are second guessing this thing you have going on because he is on the job?" Barry said.

Felicity shrugged. "Oh come one Lic. That's ridiculous. You deserve to be happy. Don't let you past get in the way. Talk to me." Barry said as he nudged her.

"Fine but…." Felicity trailed off as she heard the door to her lab room open and saw Captain Lance walking towards her with none other than Oliver in tow.

God she couldn't catch a break today, as Barry held back a laugh.

"Allen."

"Captain Lance. My condolences on the loss of Officer Damien." Barry said and stepped aside but didn't leave the room as he wanted to see what Felicity found as well.

"Miss Smoak. Good to see you again." Captain Lance said.

"You too Captain and you as well Officer Queen." Felicity said with a small smile as she sat back down at her computer ready to dig into what she had found out.

Oliver smiled back at her and couldn't help the not so innocent thoughts that went through his head when she referred to him as Officer Queen, but shook those thoughts away, right now just like everyone he was intrigued to know what she found.

Once everyone was paying attention Felicity began explaining her results.

"Okay so, I analyzed the drugs and confirmed what I suspected from the beginning, Vertigo is back."

"I thought Vertigo was eliminated when we locked up the Count last year." Captain Lance said.

"You did, except this isn't the type of vertigo that was wreaking havoc last year. It's a new strain and it appears to be 10x stronger than its previous analog. I call it Vertigo-X."

Captain Lance ran his hand down his face. "Ok great Vertigo is back and stronger that ever but I know you didn't call me all the way down here to tell me that. What else do you got?"

"You know me too well Captain. I did some additional tests to see if this type of vertigo was detected anywhere before and I got a hit. I was able to break down the chemical profile of the substance and match it to several cases of overdose in Central City going back 5 months. I then proceeded to look into the CCPD files and discovered they suspect the Bratva were responsible for dealing and as you know the Bratva were responsible for dealing the strain that was present in our city last year." Felicity rambled a little out of breath.

This time Oliver spoke up. "Ok so the Bratva is most likely the group that is dealing this new strain then."

"That's what I thought too, even more so because I did find one overdose last week in Bratva territory where the victims behavior was similar to that of Vertigo symptoms, until I had Barry run your suspect's faces through facial recognition software and got a partial match for one of them. His name is Jin Wong." Felicity said. "And he is a known associate of China White and the Triad."

The look on Captain Lance's and Felicity's faces said it all whatever they had figured out it was bad.

"Ok guys I'm a little lost. Care to fill me in." Oliver said, a little embarrassed that he hadn't made the connection that Felicity and Captain Lance obviously had.

"The dealer today is most likely a member of the Triad. This is the first record of the Triad ever selling Vertigo. The group didn't deal it last year. The Count disclosed in lockup that he had an exclusive deal to provide the Bratva with the drug. Since the new strain is so closely related to the Count's it is possible he had a partner in Central City that we didn't know about. And now since he is in prison the partner has decided to deal in Starling." Lance said.

"But the partner appears to have decided to not honor the deal the Count made with the Bratva. The partner is being bold and not only dealing to Bratva but the Triad as well." Felicity added.

"Which means that we are looking at a potential turf war between two of the biggest, most dangerous gangs in Starling over who is going to control the dealing of Vertigo-X." Oliver said, everything becoming clear as he put the pieces together.

"So pretty much the Count may cause World War III and he is still in prison because his partner is power hungry." Felicity said rolling her eyes.

Captain Lance sighed. "That's exactly what it means Smoak. We need to find this guy fast before it gets any worse. I gotta make a call before we go. Do you mind printing out your report for me? Queen get the report and meet me in the car."

"No problem Captain. Anything I can do to help." Felicity said as she readied a copy of the report for Oliver to take with him.

"I'm gonna head out too Lic. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Barry said as he gave Oliver a nod and her a pointed look as he headed out the door.

"Felicity. What you did there that was incredible." Oliver said, still in awe.

"You sound so surprised. I'm more than just a pretty face you know." She said as she placed everything he needed into an envelope and handed it to him as his head dropped. He was worried he may have offended her by sounding so surprised.

"I'm just kidding. Thank you. I appreciate it. I love what I do. It gives my life purpose." She said as she walked with him towards the door, his one hand resting on the small of her back.

"Well I guess you better go. Wouldn't want to keep Captain Lance waiting." Felicity said as she tugged her bottom lip In between her teeth.

She looked up and saw Oliver's eyes darken. "Felicity what did I tell you about doing that with your lip?" Oliver said.

"I don't remember. Why don't you remind me." She said, feeling a wave of confidence wash over her.

"How about I show you." He said before he stepped towards her, tilted her chin upwards and covered her lips with his.

God his lips felt amazing. Kissing him would never get old. She thought.

After a few minutes they broke apart, chests heaving. Both of them slightly out of breath.

"Felicity I know this is short notice but would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Oliver smiled sheepishly.

Felicity knew she was done for. If confident Oliver wasn't enough of a turn on, shy Oliver was definitely working for her as well.

She heard Barry's voice in her head _. "You deserve to be happy."_

She stepped forward and raised herself onto her tiptoes as she kissed his stubble ridden cheek and whispered in his ear. "Of course I will."

He smiled so big he thought his face might break. "Great. I will be you up at 8."

"I will be waiting and I will text you my address." She said.

And with that Oliver turned and walked out the door.

Felicity went back to her desk and shut down her computer and began thinking ahead to tomorrow night.

Oh crap. She thought. I need something to wear.

She gathered her things and headed out the building texting Caitlin on the way.

 **Hey girl do you have plans during lunch tomorrow?-F**

A few minutes passed and her phone binged with a reply.

 _Nope what's up?-C_

 **Care to come shopping with me? -F**

 _You know me girl. I love shopping. What's the occasion? -C_

 **I have a date with Oliver.-F**

 _Oh girl we are going to knock his socks off. See you tomorrow at 1! -C_

Felicity smiled. She couldn't wait.

Man he was exhausted. Oliver thought as he made his way to his car after his shift.

He quickly texted Tommy.

 **Yo man, I know this is short notice but do you think you could call the owner of Table Salt and get me a reservation for tomorrow at 8?-O**

 _Sure man. I think I can work my magic. What's the occasion? -T_

 **Felicity and I have a date. -O**

 _Say no more. I have to help you woo your future wife. -T_

Oliver chuckled.

 **Like I said before. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. -O**

 _Only calling it like I see it brother. I'll call Jim right now. -T_

As Oliver entered his penthouse, his phone buzzed.

 _All set. Get your woman. -T_

Oliver smiled. He couldn't wait for tomorrow at 8pm.

Well guys what do you think?

The next chapter will feature the shopping trip and date!

Reviews are welcome! :)

Until next time,

xoxo

SmoakingArrow03


End file.
